Return of Demon Angel: Liliana's return
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: It's been a year since Liliana left, by force. Kyoya has tried to kill himself several times over this time period. All seems lost when a new blader, with long red hair, blue eyes, and a strange scar under her left eye, emerges from the dark. Who is this blader, is Kyoya doomed? FIND OUT HERE IN PART 2!
1. Beginning

HEY EVERYONE! I know, I ended the story, but, hey, gotta keep it going with fresh ideas. So part 2, yeah...

I don't own beyblade or any characters, got it? So, let's see how things roll out here.

-A year after Liliana's leaving-

Benkei knocked on Kyoya's door. Kyoya didn't answer. When Benkei tried to open the door, it was jammed shut. Benkei reached for his phone.

"Hello Benkei?" Madoka asked.

"I think it's happening again! His room is locked and I can't reach him!"

"Calm down, call the doctor!"

"Got it."

-Hospital-

A tall, dark, man tapped his foot, waiting for Madoka, Benkei, plus Nile and Demure who moved to Japan a few months ago. They ran up to him and stopped.

"Is he-" Madoka began.

"Nope. We got to him just in time. You do realize that's the third time this month now."

"He seems to be going through something." Demure stated, being the only one who could figure it out between him and Nile.

"Says here a girl who he loved left for no reason, and was forced by you guys. No wonder he's in such depression."

"But me and Demure were in Africa."

"I mean Madoka, Yuki, and Benkei." Benkei hid in his hat, Yuki sighed, and Madoka slammed her foot down.

"Is there anyway to find her guys?" Nile asked after the doctor left.

"NO! She isn't from this world, and she isn't coming back!" Madoka said, trying not to cry. NIle looked at Kyoya's door and thought, 'If he tries suicide one more time, that's the last time we'll ever see him.'

-ending-


	2. Here Again

Madoka sat down in her chair at the B-pit, waiting for something to pop up. The fact that Liliana was gone,well, made everything impossible. Kyoya was sadder than he ever could have been, Gingka had disappeared, and worst of all, no one knew what to do. She looked at the pictures she had her father take during the double date last year. Kyoya never looked happier, neither did Liliana. Even after they had just met, and Kyoya could barely stand most people as it is, they bonded more than he and Leone seemed to.

"Excuse me, is this the home of Madoka Ahmono?" a voice asked. Madoka looked at the stairs. It was her new friend Izzy, who she had met a few months ago at a mechanic's meeting. Izzy had brown wavy hair, blue eyes, glasses, a freckle under her left eye, was left handed, (You'll see what I'm talking about later...) and wore a bright red jacket over a black tank, blue jeans, that had the pant legs rolled up, black converses, and a bey launcher around her waist on her left side.

"Hey Izzy."

"What's wrong Madoka? You look upset about something!"

"Kyoya tried to, well you know..."

"Again?" Madoka nodded.

"Well, sorry for asking, but why?"

"You really wanna know?"

"No, I asked for kicks. Yeah!"

"There was this girl, who we met, a long while ago, about a year, and he fell for her."

"You mean love?"

"Yeah, that's it. It was real for them, not fake like a lot of relations, and Gingka, Yuki, and I, forced them apart."

"Why?"

"We thought it was a faze, but it wasn't. He's been like this for 6 months. First, he tried to not eat, then, he couldn't sleep because all he dreamt of was her, so, I guess this is his best solution. But, I'd bring her to him, yet I don't know how, she's so far away, Not even he would go at this point. He did after all, mainly because of us, tell her to go home." Madoka let a single tear run down before she wiped it away.

"What was her name?"

"Liliana. She was the only thing that could make him happy beyond beyblade, and she's gone forever."

"But what if you saw her again?"

"I'd probably do what Gingka would. Go to her and ask her to see him."

"Okay then. Does she have red hair, blue eyes, and a scar down her left eye?"

"Yeah... Why?" Izzy pointed to the screen, where a bey battle was going on.

"We bring you live to a bey battle here in Japan, where this woman, known by as 'the Demon Angel', claims victory after victory!" DJ Blader's voice shouted through the screen.

-AT THE BATTLE-

"GO DEMON ANGEL!" a girl's voice shouted through the screen, sending her opponent flying.

She had red hair down to her ears, blue eyes, with a scar, freckles, and wore a black corset shirt, black skirt, fishnets, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

-The hospital-

Kyoya looked at the TV, flipping through channels when he came to the one with the Demon Angel on it. 'Good way to kill time.'

"Hey Kyoya, you feeli9ng any better?" Nile asked, walking into the room. Kyoya nodded, not looking at him.

"There's a girl on the screen." Kyoya said.

"Huh? Kyoya you okay?"

"No, I lost the only girl who understood me. Yet I think I see her on the TV.. I'm seeing things now.." Demure looked at the screen and freaked.

"Uh, Kyoya, isn't your show on now?"

"Which one?"

"Code Lyoko?"

"Oh yeah.. Thanks..." He flipped the channels and stopped when he got there. (Sorry, it's l not back on tv... :( curse you cartoon network.) Demure grabbed Nile a pulled him into the hallway.

"What is it Demure?"

"That's Liliana!"

"How would you know?"

"The scar, the hair color, the bey, the eyes, her voice-"

"Okay I get it."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing, what Rio said to do, not tell him..."

"You want to tell Rio she's here?"

"NOOOO! I value breathing, yet I value Kyoya's as well."

"What do we do?"

-After a half hour of thinking-

A woman with short red hair walked up to the hospital's desk and asked the doctor for a room number.

"I'm sorry miss, WBBA'S orders. No visitors except close friends and family. I need your name."

"It's uh, it's..." She whispered it, low enough for him to hear.

"Go ask the man named Demure next to the water fountain, he'll tell you where."

"Thank you." She walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello, I've heard about you two.." They turned and freaked when they saw her.

"You're!"

"Yes, I'm Liliana. :)"


	3. Kitty

Nile and Demure stared at Liliana when they first saw her. She smiled at them and asked them,

"Which room is Kyoya's?" They were about to answer, when Rio appeared. He didn't look the slightest bit pleased.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She turned to look at him.

"I heard my boyfriend was trying to kill himself, because of me, so I thought I'd drop by and cheer him up, but guess what, the WBBA is full of assholes who don't realize he needs me." Rio glared.

"You were supposed to go back."

"Well newsflash honey, I couldn't. The portal wouldn't open on either side for three months. Then I got sent to America here, and was challenged by some idiots.. Well, that story is for another time."

"Kyoya sent you back himself."

"I came to a conclusion after hearing about his state that he didn't want to." Rio growled.

"Now let me see him before I do something I may even regret." Rio shook his head.

"No. He's not going to see you. He's been doing better off without you Liliana." Liliana smiled.

"Well, just in case he runs into me, I better get rid of my good luck charm." Liliana waved her hand over her eye, and the scar was gone.

"What the-"

"A Demon Angel trait. I can't be cut, I'll just heal. anyway, see you around." And with a snap of her fingers she was gone.

-Two weeks later-

Kyoya sat up in his bed and looked out the window, it was snowing. He sighed. 'It hasn't snowed since I last saw Li-' Kyoya shook his head. 'No. She wouldn't want this. No, she'd wanna be here with me. Damn it! Why couldn't she be here and stay?' Kyoya looked at the window, it was barred shut. Benkei opened the door.

"How's the, you know.."

"Better, still a bit depressed though." Nile walked in.

"Hey, me and Demure were heading to the pet store, do you think you'd wanna come, after all, it is your pet we were getting."

"Sure. Anything to get me out of this room."

-Pet store-

Kyoya wore black jeans, dark red hoodie, and white sneakers, and Nile and Demure looked the same. The pet store was a mile from their house, so it took awhile to get there. When they got there, a girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red polo, black pants, and black sneakers, greeted them.

"Hi, welcome to 'Angel's pets'! What are you looking for?" She asked Kyoya.

"Kittens." He said, looking at the ground.

"Oh yes! We just got bunches of kittens! I'm Daphne." Kyoya nodded. She took him towards the cats, where a certain gray cat caught his eye.

"I like that one."

"Oh, here, she's the runt, the other cat's don't like her much." Kyoya picked the cat up, the gray cat meowing happily.

"Hey Nile, I'm getting this one."

"Good for you." Kyoya turned to Daphne.

"How much?"

"Free. Um a girl with red hair paid for your cat already, Liliana I think." Kyoya looked at her.

"Where did she go?"

"Dunno?" Kyoya sighed, the cat licked his face.

"I'll call her Liliana." The cat purred at the very name.

-Kyoya's house that night-

'So she is back? Then why doesn't she- No, I did make her go back after all. Why would she?' Liliana (cat) lied down next to Kyoya and purred.

"Well, I've got you to keep me company." Kyoya turned off his light and closed his eyes, but not before he swore he saw a lock of red hair fly in front of his face.


	4. 4 Seats

Kyoya opened his eyes the next morning to see Liliana batting his nose. He smiled and pushed the cat away gently. He sat up and streched. He went over to his dresser drawer and picked up a picture frame. 'Liliana..' He sat the picture down and sighed. 'I really miss her.'

-Unknown place.-

Liliana awoke in a green feild, her head pounding, and her scar from the battle with dark Leone, had returned. She sat up and streched when a black lion walked over to her.

"What is it Leone?" The lion didn't respond yet she seemed to think it did. "Wow, that bad huh? So he did get that gray cat." She smiled. 'I'm gonna see him if it kills me.' Leone growled.

-two months later- Izzy ran quickly and quietly, trying not to heard. No one could know where she was headed, not even Madoka. She stopped at a dead end alley way, then ran straight through the wall. She sighed then sat down on a black, velvet, chair, with a raven burning inside a black flame.

The room she was in was large, amd there was a circular table which Izzy sat at, made of pure oak. Surrounding it was three other chairs, one a firey red chair with a dragon emblem, one a purple chair with nothing but a fair sized crystal staring at the last chair. The last chair was a white chair with red velvet, yet seemed to be consumed by flames yet also a thing of pure beauty itself. Above the table was a crystal chandalier with four flame spots, only one was lit, it was black.

'Where are they?' A hand, firm and strong, gripped Izzy's shoulder. She froze.

"Nice to see you Ryuga. I missed you.."

"How did you know?" His gruff voice said.

"Your red flame is lit." She said, pointing to chandalier. Another one lit, only it was red and white.

"Hey Liliana. Nice to see you sis!" Izzy said, shouting to the darkness. Liliana emerged with her red hair in a bun, a black dress, black wings, and transformed into the demon angel.

"Nice to see ya. And same to you Ryuga. Izzy, how's the bey?"

"Good."

After the three sat, the crystal on the chair glowed, and suddenly, Mirelda appeared. (If you haven'tread part one, go read it).

"Hello Liliana." The last flame lit, purple.

"Mirelda, nice of you to join us. Let's get on with this plan.. The plan to deystroy the WBBA... for all it's done to each and everyone of us!"


	5. 4 and a half

Hey, it's me. I'm gonna try and upload a story I wrote for Drama, but it's more a play. Wish me luck!

Liliana looked around at her friends who joined her, wondering what to say next. Mirelda spoke first.

"It puzzels me, however, that I'm still alive, though you were meant to kill me Liliana? Why?" Liliana growled.

"Because the real threat is the reincarnation of the daughter of King Hades. But only Dynamis Knows who she really is." Izzy and Ryuga nodded.

"What about the thing you're hiding?" Liliana's eye twitched.

"That is none of your concern. We need to stop the WBBA because it's hurt our loved ones more then favored them!"

"She's right." Izzy said. "It lead Ryuga to his 'death', me to not see you for a long time Liliana, and cause you and Kyoya so much heartache." (Go look up WinryElric24 to see Izzy's side of the tale in part one.)

"Not to mention a lot of people are lead astray by the power and challenge it, and get hurt." Ryuga said. Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck, and layed her head on his shoulder.

"So what are we gonna do? Revive Rago? Summon a flood? Not gonna work!" Mirelda said.

"We will think of something.." Izzy said.


	6. 5: Alex

Kyoya sat outside in his backyard, staring at the sky. His cat, Liliana, kept rubbing up against him. He reached down to pet the cat, then sighed. 'It's been exactly eight months... why am I still like this?' Kyoya lied down on the grass and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-meanwhile-

Liliana was walking through alley ways from the meeting when she saw Kyoya's house. She was wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. She started to head towards the house, then stopped. 'Not yet. He'd go into a breakdown.' She turned away. Then sprited full speed towards his house. 'Please don't be outside!'

Liliana jumped over the gate and looked around. When she saw Kyoya lying there, she moved back. Kyoya didn't move, which made her believe he was sleeping. She walked over to him slowly and sighed. She looked at him and stroked his hair. 'If only they understood our feelings Kyoya, no one should bother us.' She felt water falling from her face, then wiped them away before they could be of any disturbance.

-five minutes later-

Kyoya's eyes opened, and he sat straight up. He looked around. No one was there. He slammed his fist down. 'Damn it! I knew she was here! I can still smell gingerbread!'

Flashback:

Liliana and Kyoya sat in front of the river when she asked him,

"What do you like about me?" Kyoya mumbled am answer. "What?"

"There's a lot..."

"Name one."

"Gingerbread..."

"What?"

"You always seem to smell like gingerbread..." Kyoya blushed and looked the other way.

"Oh really?"

"Ye-yeah."

"I think that's nice of you to say."

"You're not gonna smack me?.."

"Why would I? You're my boyfriend!" Kyoya smiled.

End flashback-

Kyoya looked around the whole backyard. She was no where to be seen. He frowned. 'Never gonna wanna talk to me are you Liliana?'

-Liliana's house, near wolf canyon-

Liliana opened the front door and sighed. 'I could have been with him forever if I woke him up...'

"Liliana!" Izzy said running up to her. "You went to see Kyoya didn't you?"

"I needed to before we did anything that would split me and him apart."

"You might have risked more than you needed to! It's bad enough you went out and battled, but you went to the hospital when he had just tried to kill himself? Alex said not to go near Kyoya until we found King Hade's daughter."

"I know okay!? I just," She let a tear fall from her face, "I just wanted to see him. But he was fast asleep, and never knew I was there."

"He knows what you smell like." A young boy's voice said from behind them. They turned and saw a seven year old boy who looked dead on like Kyoya, scars included.

"Go away Alex! You don't know anything about what I feel!" Liliana screamed.

"Sure."

"Why you little-" Liliana fell to the floor.

"Liliana!" Izzy tried to help her up, but Liliana pushed her away.

"I'm fine. I can handle this on my own."

"Sure. That's why you keep coughing up blood every night because you're FINE. I'd say stressed." Alex said.

"Brat!"

"I get it from my mother... Or so she would say." Alex walked up the stairs and didn't turn around.

"You shouldn't go see Kyoya, if he knew about-" Izzy started.

"What, the blood? It's nothing! I went to see him because being around him calms me down and distresses me!"

"Okay. I understand."

"I'm not going to see him, I'm just watch him from afar, and make sure the others don't pick up the smell."

"That smell..." They both stood in silence for a while. Then they both went their separate ways.

-Next day-

Alex walked around and looked at the scenery of Japan. He grew up in America with his mother and father, who really don't know where he was. 'I need to help Liliana out.' A shadow moved behind him, he froze.

The shadow attacked Alex with full force. "Shit!" He managed to roll out of the way just in time, but got scratched by the shadow's image. He looked at it and froze. It was Dark Wolf's image, and it launched itself at Alex one last time.

-FLASH- (AHHHHHHH -Queen refrence) Alex looked up to see that the wolf had disappeared and Kyoya Tategami was there, looking at Alex.


	7. I found you

Alex froze when he saw Kyoya looking at him, he knew what would happen next, he knew it with all his might.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" Kyoya asked. 'Maybe I don't know, wait, if he changed his words, then that means the whole future is changing... OH NO!' Alex thought.

"Yeah fine. Aren't you going to ask me why I look dead on you?"

"No. I frankly don't care anymore what people do. All I want is to find someone I lost before I actually do kill myself this time." Kyoya began to walk away.

"Do you want some help?" Alex asked, hoping he could still make sure he could help both Kyoya and Liliana.

"If you see a girl with red hair, blue eyes, and a scar like mine down her left eye, yeah, you can."

"I know her!" Kyoya froze.

"You what?"

"I know her! I see her sometimes near the bookstore, and the riverside, she's pale too right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let's go get her!" Alex ran up to him/

"You sure you wanna help me?"

"Why not? But you have to help me find someone after that."

"Who?"

"Tell you after we find the redhead."

"Works for me."

-Riverside.-

Liliana sat near the water, throwing small pebbles into the lake repeatedly. 'How could I let Alex just up and disappear like that?! If the others find him, it's all over.'

Kyoya looked at Liliana from a distance, not knowing whether or not he should go near her. She looked, to him, as if she was overly depressed, and felt a blast of guilt go through himself.

"Go on! She talks about you constantly" Alex whispered. Kyoya nodded and walked towards her.

"Liliana?" Liliana froze and stared straight at the water. It had been eight months since she heard his voice, she had almost forgotten it completely. She turned her head towards him and realized, she wasn't dreaming. She smiled. She motioned for him to sit. Alex ran from under the bridge.

"Yeah, I cheated." He said. She glared and he walked away, yet stayed close enough to hear.

"I'm so sorry Liliana that I made you go through that door, (READ PART ONE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET) I still don't forgive myself at all." Kyoya said.

"Hey, I understand. I know you didn't want to. And I'm just glad I made it back to you."

"It sounds like you're leaving again."

"No..."

"You are. Aren't you?"

"If Rio saw me here-" Kyoya grabbed Liliana's waist and pulled her into him.

"What was the one thing you told me? 'I don't care!' I'm not losing you Liliana. I'll stay with you forever."

"Kyoya..." Then Kyoya pulled Liliana in for a kiss, something both of them had wanted for a very long time.

-Meanwhile with Alex-

'Nice job dad.' Alex thought. He looked at his young mother and father, not too far from finding out about her being King Hades's daughter, and soon to be in a battle that would test everything once in for all.

But that's another story.


End file.
